Razorblade Kiss
by Koloko
Summary: Schuldig und Aya haben beide ein komisches Gefühl. Hat ihre Liebe eine Chance? => Read and find out! ^^ Und das Reviewen bitte nicht vergessen! *Finished with chapter one*


~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Weder Weiß noch Schwarz gehören mir. Die Rechte liegen bei Kuyaso-san oder whoever! *sniff* Außerdem ist der Song "Razorblade Kiss" auch nicht von mir, sondern eher von der verehrenswerten Band so called "HIM" aus ihrem Album "Razorblade Romance". Durch diese dummen Rechtsverteilungen kann man, denke ich darauf schließen, dass ich nach diesem neuen Trivialliteraturwerk meiner selbst immer noch so arm bin, wie vorher. *cries*  
  
Warnung: OOC, Sad (?), Shonen-ai, Death  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Aya x Schuldig  
  
Widmung: An meinen Broccoli mit der Kakadu Frisur! Dafür, dass ich mir das Album ausleihen durfte...*knutscha* Außerdem noch an Ales...HIM FOREVER! (Ebenso wie Linkin Park) Achja und auch noch an Ravanna...*höhö* Es ist eine Death!!! (Sei stolz auf mich!) (Ich hasse mich selbst dafür!)  
  
~*~  
  
Razorblade Kiss  
  
~*~I taste death  
  
In every kiss we share ~*~  
  
Ein kalter Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken, als sich deine weichen, sanften Lippen auf meine legen. Deine Arme schlingen sich langsam um meinen Körper, drücken mich fest an dich heran. Und wieder schießt mir diese eine verdammte Frage durch den Kopf.  
  
Wie kann so ein eiskalter Mörder wie du, nur so unglaublich zärtlich sein? Warum können deine Hände einen Körper zum Beben bringen, ihn in Wolllust erschauern lassen, wo sie doch sonst nichts als den Tod bringen?  
  
~*~ Every sundown seems to be the last we have ~*~  
  
^Denk nicht soviel, Sweet. Genieße es, solange du es hast.^  
  
Ich unterbreche den Kuss, schaue dich verwirrt an.  
  
"Warum sagst du sowas?" frage ich, merke, dass meine Stimme ein heiseres Krächzen ist.  
  
"Das weißt du genau. Wer weiß, wie lange wir noch leben werden? Was wenn sie es herausfinden? Ich bezweifle, dass sie mich mit offenen Armen empfangen werden." Deine grünen Augen sind starr auf meine gerichtet, aus deinen Worten sprüht der Sarkasmus.  
  
Sarkasmus...ja, das ist dein Markenzeichen, genauso wie dein Grinsen. Aber jetzt grinst du nicht. Nein...du siehst irgendwie...besorgt aus.  
  
"Hast du Angst?" frage ich leise, küsse dich bei jeden Wort von neuem kurz auf den Mund. Du nickst leicht, bist unfähig zu sprechen, da sich unsere Zungen in einem zärtlichem Kampf verloren haben.  
  
Zärtlicher Kampf... Innerlich schnaube ich.  
  
"Und wovor?" frage ich dich, nachdem wir uns gelöst haben.  
  
"Vor allem, aber am meisten davor, dich zu verlieren, Sweet." Deine Mundwinkel ziehen sich kaum sichtbar hoch. Ein Lächeln, du schenkst mir eines deiner seltenen ehrlichen Lächeln. Unwillkürlich lächele ich zurück, ehe ich dich wieder küsse. Diesmal aber fordernder. Ich drücke dich wieder nach unten, will meine Gedanken vergessen, einfach nur den Moment mit dir genießen.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~ Your breathe on my skin has the scent of our end ~*~  
  
Ich atme tief ein, als du dich an meinem Hals entlang zu meiner Brust küsst. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht dir. Ob du es gemerkt hast? Du bist heute ganz anders, als sonst. Viel aggressiver.  
  
~*~ I'm drunk on your tears ~*~  
  
Ich spüre, wie etwas heißes auf meine Brust tropft. Erschrocken fahre ich hoch, schaue dich an. Du weinst, schaust mich aus deinen Tränenverhangenen Amethysten an.  
  
"Sweet? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Schnell versuche ich in deinen Geist zu sinken. Suche nach den Gedanken der letzten Augenblicke, und muss schlucken. Du ahnst also auch etwas? Langsam rücke ich näher an dich heran, nehme dich in meine Arme. Sanft schaukeln wir hin und her und du weinst. Weinst an meine Brust. Hoffentlich hörst du nicht mein Herz, es rast wie verrückt.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~ Can't you see it's hurting ~*~  
  
"Es...es geht schon wieder." Vorsichtig drücke ich mich von dir, schaue dir in die Augen.  
  
"Ich...hab nur so ein komisches Gefühl. Du verschweigst mir doch was, oder?" Anstatt mir zu antworten, drehst du dich weg, wendest mir den Rücken zu. Die volle Welle der Abweisung trifft mich. Traurig starre ich auf deinen Rücken, sauge jede einzelne Linie in mich auf.  
  
Wie lange sitzen wir so?  
  
Ich rücke an dich heran, schlinge meine Arme um dich, küsse dich in den Nacken.  
  
"Gomen kudasai, Schuldig..." flüstere ich, vergrabe mein Gesicht in deinen Haaren.  
  
"Du...du willst es mir nicht sagen, dass...dass ist schon ok...aber bitte...dreh dich wieder um." Meine Stimme wird immer leiser. Angespannt warte ich auf deine Reaktion.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~ Every time we touch we get closer to heaven ~*~  
  
Du hast keine Ahnung Sweet. Sicher, du hast dein komisches Gefühl. Ich habe eine ziemlich sichere Ahnung. Ich kann mir denken, was er plant. Ist ja auch kein Wunder. Und jedes Mal, wenn wir uns sehen, wird es schlimmer. Jede Nacht die wir verbringen, ist auch er wach. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er uns jetzt beobachten würde. Zu zutrauen wäre es ihm ja.  
  
Langsam drehe ich mich wieder zu dir herum, und ehe du etwas sagen kannst, küsse ich dich auch schon wieder. Du erwiderst sofort. Etwas erleichtert gleitet meine Hand unter dein Shirt. Warum hast du das überhaupt noch an? Geschickt ziehe ich es dir über den Kopf, muss dafür aber deinen Mund wieder frei lassen.  
  
"Das hat gestört." Grinse ich dann unbeholfen, ehe ich dich wieder küsse und in die Kissen drücke.  
  
*~*~*  
  
~*~ At every sunrise our sins are forgiven ~*~  
  
Ich erwache, blinzele gegen das helle Sonnenlicht, das in das Zimmer fällt. Die Sonnenstrahlen lassen den ganzen Raum in einem warmen, freundlichem Licht erstrahlen. Mein Blick fällt auf dich. Du liegst, friedlich schlafend in meinem Armen. Dein Mund ist zu einem zufriedenem Lächeln verzogen.  
  
Und das obwohl wir noch nicht einmal Sex hatten...  
  
Ich muss grinsen, aber das vergeht mir schnell wieder. Ich schaue dich noch immer an. Weißt du eigentlich, wie unschuldig zu aussiehst, wenn du schläfst? Wenn dich so jemand sehen könnte, er würde nicht darauf kommen, dass du fast jede Nacht Menschen tötest. Niemand würde drauf kommen, selbst ich nicht, wenn ich dich nicht laufend dabei beobachten müsste. Umsichtig schlage ich die Bettdecke beiseite, stehe auf, sorgsam darauf bedacht, dich nicht zu wecken. Auch wenn es fast jedes Mal so ist. Ich will dir einfach nicht in die Augen schauen, wenn ich dich wieder allein lasse. Meine Augen suchen den Raum nach einem Zettel und einem Stift ab. Auf dem Tisch finde ich alles. Schnell ziehe ich mich an, kritzele dir noch eine Notiz.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~ The only way you can love me Is to hurt me again and again ~*~  
  
Das erste was ich sehe, als ich aufwache ist deine Notiz. Heftig gegen die aufkommende Enttäuschung ankämpfend schwinge ich mich aus dem Bett, nehme den Zettel in meine Hand.  
  
"Gomen Sweet, aber wir sehen uns heute abend...ich muss dir was sagen..."  
  
Ein heftiger Stich durchbohrt mein Herz.  
  
Du musst mir etwas sagen? Was denn? Verdammt, du Idiot!  
  
Ich versuche die Tränen, die sich in meinen Augen gesammelt haben zu verdrängen. Schwer atmend schaue ich an die Decke, schüttele meinen Kopf.  
  
Verdammt warum macht es mir ausgerechnet heute soviel aus? Es ist doch so wie sonst! Ich habe alles zerstört. Anstatt meine Klappe zu halten, musste ich dich das fragen, habe die Stimmung verdorben. Ich bin ein Baka...  
  
Ich packe meine Sachen, ziehe mich an und verlasse das Zimmer, aber nicht, ohne die Tür laut zu zuknallen. An der Rezeption gebe ich den Schlüssel ab und verlasse dieses Gebäude dann entgülitg.  
  
Heute Nacht haben wir hier unsere Mission.  
  
Mein Blick fällt nach oben, zum Dach. Dort oben...wieder schüttele ich meinen Kopf und haste dann zum Koneko.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Der Kampf tobt um uns herum, Oracle kämpft dieses Mal nicht gegen mich. Was ist hier los? Warum stehst du mir gegenüber und schaust mich so...traurig an?  
  
"LOS! MASTERMIND! ERFÜLLE DEINEN AUFTRAG!" Oracle's Stimme erreicht mein Ohr nur gedämpft. Fragend schaue ich dich an, gehe einen Schritt näher zu dir.  
  
"Schuldig? Was ist hier los?" Plötzlich spüre ich dieses komische Gefühl in meiner Magengegend. Langsam, ganz langsam kommst du auf mich zu. Kein Grinsen, kein Lächeln, nicht einmal deine Augen verraten irgendetwas. Ich höre einen Schuss, blitzschnell drehe ich meinen Kopf in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam, sehe Oracle mit erhobener Pistole. Er starrt uns wütend an. Sofort packe ich mein Katana, will auf ihn losgehen, aber dann...  
  
^Tu es nicht, Sweet...^  
  
Ohne zu Zögern wende ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dir zu.  
  
"Schu...was ist hier los?" frage ich dich erneut, versuche die Unsicherheit in meiner Stimme zu verdrängen. Dein Blick wird entschlossener, mit immer größeren Schritten kommst du auf mich zu, drängst mich an die Wand, die aufeinmal hinter mir auftaucht. Ganz nah vor mir, bleibst du stehen und lächelst wieder. Ich lächele zurück, küsse dich kurz auf die Lippen. Ich spüre deine Hand auf meiner Wange, fasse nach ihr, küsse sie.  
  
"Sweet? Ich...muss dir was sagen..." Du flüsterst.  
  
"Ich weiß..." sage ich, schaue dich erwartungsvoll an. Was wird jetzt kommen?  
  
"Sweet...ich habe es dir niemals gesagt, und bitte vergib mir, dass ich es dir jetzt und hier sagen muss."  
  
"Ich vergebe dir alles..." Du weichst einen Schritt von mir, ziehst deine Pistole aus deinem Mantel. Ich schlucke hart, mein Blick ist auf die Waffe gerichtet.  
  
"Das also ist dein Auftrag?" frage ich heiser. Du nickst nur leicht mit deinem Kopf, schaust mich verzeihend an. Unwillkürlich muss ich lächeln.  
  
"Tu, was du tun musst, Darling." Ich lasse mein Katana fallen, ziehe dich an mich.  
  
~*~ Your love is a razorblade kiss ~*~  
  
~*~  
  
"Sweet?" Ich flüstere nur noch, achte nicht mehr auf das, was um uns herum geschieht.  
  
"Hn?" Du wirkst angespannt.  
  
"Ai shiteru." Dann kann ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen. Muss dich küssen, deine Lippen ein letztes Mal schmecken, dich ein allerletztes Mal verschlingen. Ohne mein zutun hebt sich meine Hand mit der Pistole an deinen Brustkorb. Als du die Waffe spürst, zuckst du kurz zusammen, unterbrichst unseren letzten Kuss aber nicht.  
  
^Vergib mir...^  
  
~*~ The sweetest taste from your lips ~*~  
  
Dann drücke ich ab, merke, wie dein Körper langsam auf meinen sinkt. Ich presse meine Augen noch mehr zu, fange dich auf. Durch deinen Fall wird der Kuss unterbrochen. Ich öffne meine Augen, schaue dich an. Deine wunderschönen Amethyste starren mich an, aus deinem leicht geöffnetem Mund kommt Blut. Erschrocken lasse ich dich los, fahre mir mit meiner Hand über die Lippen. Als ich auf meine Finger schaue, sehe ich das Blut. Vorsichtig fährt meine Zunge über meine Lippen, nimmt den Geschmack deines Blutes in mir auf. Ich weiche einen Schritt zurück, was dich dazu bringt zusammenzusacken und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden aufzuprallen. Entgeistert starre ich deinen leblosen Körper an.  
  
"Was habe ich getan, Sweet?"  
  
Leise Schritten lassen mich aufsehen. Vor mir steht Crawford, er grinst mich breit an.  
  
"Gute Arbeit, Mastermind." Er will mir auf die Schulter klopfen, aber ich weiche zurück. Mein Blick fällt auf die restlichen Weiß, die dich anstarren. Bombay und Siberian weinen. Balinese steht fassungslos neben ihnen, starrt dich apathisch an. Dann sehe ich Nagi und Farfarello, die mich mit undeutbaren Blicken löchern. Ich muss ein wenig lächeln, als ich Nagi sehe. Meinen kleinen Chibi.  
  
"Gut der Auftrag ist erledigt. Die Zielperson wurde ausgeschalten, gehen wir." Crawford's Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
"Ihr könnt gehen." Merkwürdig, wie fest sich meine Stimme anhört. Crawford wirbelt wieder herum, starrt mich an.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ihr könnt gehen." Dann wende ich mich an die übrigen Weiß Mitglieder, die sofort wieder in Kampfstellung gehen. Mein Griff um meine Pistole verfestigt sich.  
  
"Gomen...Kümmert ihr euch bitte um ein anständiges Begräbnis? Er mag das Meer." Das ist alles. Bombay nickt, ich auch.  
  
"Hey Chibi..." Langsam gehe ich zu meinem kleinen Telekineten.  
  
"Gomen, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr um dich kümmern." Vorsichtig lege ich ihm meine freie Hand auf den Kopf, verwuschele seine Haare noch ein letztes Mal.  
  
"Hey, nicht weinen. Wir werden uns wiedersehen!" Vorsichtig küsse ich ihn auf die Stirn, ehe ich mich zu Farfarello wende.  
  
"Pass auf ihn auf, ja?" Er nickt, legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Aber du auch!" Unwillkürlich lächele ich.  
  
"Mach ich." Nachdem ich mich von allen verabschiedet habe, gehe ich wieder zu dir.  
  
"Gleich bin ich bei dir Sweet." Ich drehe mich um und schaue Crawford direkt in seine eiskalten dunklen Augen.  
  
"Ich hasse dich! Ich habe dich schon immer gehasst." Zische ich, hebe die Pistole an meinen Kopf.  
  
"Du kannst nichts anderes als hassen, Schuldig."  
  
"Falsch. Ich habe ihn geliebt." Und bevor ich deine Antwort hören kann, drücke ich ab.  
  
~*~ Owari ~*~  
  
*heul**sniff**flenn* Menno!!! Ich hasse mich, ich hasse mich, ich hasse mich, ihr mich auch...MEIN ARMER SCHUSCHU!!! Und der arme AYA!!! *heul* Ja gut, also, ehe ich dann in meinem Tränenmeer versinke, wäre es nett, wenn ihr mir noch ein paar Reviews zukommen lassen könntet! (Auch wenn ihr mich hasst!) Bis zum nächsten Mal Koloko... T.T" 


End file.
